Pop Tarts
by Moi-Master
Summary: Lucy a scientist who is obsessed with pop tarts tried to made a living one, there she ran out of them and went to store only to be caught up in trouble along with a pink haired man. The next day she was assigned to be only with the person she did not want to be with. Rated T for cursing {NaLu}
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay this is my number one idea in my head, and this is gonna be one of my so far favorite ideas ever,and I think its pure genius,well maybe because I love poptart, but I don't give a fudge!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**_

* * *

"Give me the box!" I yell.

"No its mine!" said the pink guy!'

"Give it to me!" I said back.

"No!" He said, and apparently we ripped the pop tart box apart, and store manager was furious. You're probably wondering what the heck is going? Am I right? Then I'll start from the beginning.

_Earlier~~~~_

Date:3/9/15, Time: 8:30:02 AM: Location: Laboratory Of Resources, Magnolia, Fiore.

Okay hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm a scientist, and I'm in love with pop tarts, I think it is natural to be in love, but people think its odd for me to be in love with some diabetic food for the morning, but hey, what the heart wants it gets what it gets. I'm a very honored scientist in this facility, I work with the police department for researching proper dna samples of anything that can lead to finding the criminal. All day I worked my butt off, and I went inside to the break room and went to the pantry, and looked for my pop tarts, I only had four boxes left, and I took two packs, and went back to the lab. Then something hit me. I thought to myself for a moment...

What if pop tarts can talk and be alive? I thought, and I stood still then I quickly got back to the break room, and got all my strawberry pop tarts, and went to the chemical room, and found some chemicals that I thought would work.

This was pure genius! I'm gonna be rich! And I'm gonna have my own living pop tart! Muhahahha! I know I was wasting my precious pop tarts but it was in good use. I poured in the first chemical,and it started to foam, and by the time it was done, the poptart totally disintegrated. I cried for my lost pop tart, it was such a devastating moment for me losing such a beautiful pop tart, oh it hurts!

After my over dramatic moment, I went back to work, and got another pop tart, and took out this glowy thing in it and it had a number in it **F-67**.I think this was a chemical I wasn't suppose to touch, so I put it back. I don't want some zombie apocalypse happening, like I'll be the first to be one to be infected! And so I kept trying and trying, and trying until I ran out of pop tarts. Nooooooooooooooooo!

Date:3/9/15, Time 8:47:36 PM: Location: Road, Magnolia, Fiore.

I quickly got in my car and drove to the nearest supermarket, it was at least fifteen minutes away, and I drove as fast as I could. I hope I don't get a ticket for driving so fast, but my car is badass as it looks, its better than those old Ford cars! Hahahha! Ah-hem! I mean they're better, I feel like I need to see psychologist. But my car is slick, I always wanted this car ever since middle school and I finally got it! Also with the help from my dad who is a CEO, and was disappointed when I wanted to become a scientist, but he approved. I'm single, and I'm 28 years old, I need to be in a relationship. I'm getting off topic again, but anyways about the car, I have a Aston Martin 0ne-77. Oh boy how I love this car, as much as I love pop tarts.

Date:3/9/15, Time 9:02:14 PM: Location: Ace Supermarket, Magnolia, Fiore.

I quickly went inside the supermarket, only a handful of people were inside, of course? I quickly went to the aisle where pop tarts are usually located, and there I saw this pink head guy, taking the LAST STRAWBERRY POP TART! I quickly ran up to him and tried to get back the item that was totally mine, and thus is how everything started.

"Give me the box!" I yell.

"No its mine!" said the pink guy!'

"Give it to me!" I said back.

"No!" He said, and apparently we ripped the pop tart box apart, pop tarts were everywhere! Oh the precious pop tarts (TToTT)!Not only that the store manager was furious. Then we where taken in the management office, and we were forced to sit down and explain everything! I don't need to explain anything! That pop tart box was rightfully mine!

"I don't need to explain anything," I say confidently.

"Yeah!" the pinkie said.

"Well? Then who's gonna pay for box!" He exclaimed, well someone is cranky today.

"I will," I say.

"Yeah, I think thats fine, since pharmacy girl was the one who ripped it!" Pinkie said, pharmacy girl?! Oh I still have a lab coat on... Pharmacy girl? Pharmacy girl? I'm a fucking scientist for god sake I do work in a pharmacy, now I was the one who's furious.

"For your information, I do not work in a pharmacy, and see this!" I said pointing at my pin, and had my name on it.

"Yeah what about it?" Pinkie says, wow jerk alert.

"I work for the Laboratory of Resources, and I'm a scientist there, so don't call me pharmacy girl when you don't even know where I work Pinkie!" I said back.

"Hey, its salmon okay, and right back at ya! You don't even know who I am!" Pinkie said back.

"And what's that?" I ask.

"A captain in the police force!" Pinkie said back, yeah like I'm gonna believe in that!

"Yeah what about it?" I say the same words as his earlier.

"That means do you want to get arrested?" He says, and showed me his badge.

"Officer,you can't arrest me unless I have broken the law," I said back, I'm not smart for nothing.

"Tch, well played pharmacy girl..." Pinkie says, he still calls me that stupid nickname, call me crazy, but I really wanna drown that pink, salmon whatever colored haired guy in a tank full of sharks, even though sharks totally won't eat it because he has pink hair, and they'll just think its some guy who was swimming in ocean losing his trunks.

"Whatever- How much for the box?" I ask.

"1.98 Jewls," the man says, what? I could pay less in a gas station, but I was kinda the cause of it and so... I took out my pop tart wallet,and gave the man the money.

"Thank you," then man said, but there was no sincerity in it.

"Well see you around pharmacy girl," Pinkie says and stood up, and so did I. We walked out of the office together, and I went to the same aisle and the pop tarts were still there and I started picking them. You shall never waist good pop tarts. Then Pinkie went in front of me.

"You really have no shame in you." He says, like I care.

"I don't care, and plus I was suppose to do an experiment with these..." I said back, then he gave me a really weird look "What?"

"Really pop tarts?" He asks.

"Something wrong with that?" I ask.

"No... But seriously?" He says.

"I'm not even gonna bother," I said and got up, and left the supermarket only to be followed by the pink haired man. "Uh... can you not follow me?"

"What do you mean follow you, my car is over there," He said, and pointed at the car next to mine... Awkward... Then we silently went to out cars, and I glared at him.

"My _car _is better," I said and said Hmph! At the end, then went inside my car. He had this disbelief look on his face, and I smirked, but his car is not half bad. For being an officer in the Police Force, he has nice Spyder. Well all I know is I will never see him again. Then I started my car, and drove away.

Date: 3/10/15, Time 12:45:56 AM: Location: Laboratory of Resources, Magnolia, Fiore.

I did it! I created a living pop tart!

Date: 3/10/15, Time: 2:01:47 AM: Location: Strawberry Apartment, Magnolia, Fiore.

I can't sleep at all, and my pop tart us so adorable, it talks like this " I wove ruuu!" Its so f'in cute.

Date:3/10/15, Time:4:45:09 AM: Location: Strawberry Apartment, Magnolia,Fiore.

I still can't sleep might as well get ready for work! You know what they say the earltt bird gets the first worm, except that I'm not a bird... And why would I eat worms even though they help the Earth keeps it rich soil, and contains many proteins that can help you survive in a jungle. I still won't eat it, I'm such a pussy...

Date:3/19/15, Time: 9:76:23 AM: Location: Police Department of Magnolia, Magnolia,Fiore.

I brought my favorite Plue today with me, yes, that's right, I named my living pop tart Plue, I think it's adorable! I fed him skittles and he seems to like them, oh how much I love my Plue! I went in the counter and asks if I was needed today, she told me to go to Chief of the department, and so I did, my little Plue inside of my pocket, it was such a charm,I knocked on the door, and I was ordered to come in, and there I saw it...

PINKIE

PINKIE

He was also shocked seeing me, and then the chief coughed, and then said.

"I brought you up here today Heartfilia because you will be partnering up with Dragneel for the next cases," He said.

SHIT

* * *

**_Thats all... I know its so short... But eh- I did meh best on it, hopefully it was a good first chapter!  
_**

**_If liked then please give me a review, or add in favs, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions!- =^w^= Moi!_**


	2. Authors Note

I'm sorry for not updating for such a long long time, I'm moving, and so during this past month I rarely got to use the computer, or my tablet to update new chapters. As you can see, I am apologising. You guys are the best thing that ever happen to me, and I love you guy so so so much, the reviews, and everything! But I think would be updating by schedule, if I can't keep up my schedule, I'll tell you guys the most embarrassing thing that ever happen to me! But anyways here are the schedules:

Monday: She's Back

Tuesday:Pop Tarts, Sports Girl

Wednesday: My Slave

Thursday: Otaku Me

Friday: Lost Memories

Saturday:none (typing in new chapters)

Sunday: none (typing in new chapters)

This update will happen in starting on 3/23/15, I understand some of you guys live in different areas, and there's time zones, and everything. Also another reason why I won't be updating next week, instead of updating it the week before that, is because I won't be getting cable until Wednesday, and that'll mess up the schedule, and so hopefully you guys understand, and me making all of these notes, and you guys are probably irritated about it. But its the only thing I can get you guys attention. So as always give me a review, or add in favs, or follow 'these' stories! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions!

-(/) Moi!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yas, it is time to post the second chapter of this wonderful story! I haven't really made any romcom fan fictions, and so yeah! Well hopefully this would be a good chapter!**_

* * *

"What the hell?!" Me and Pinkie both said at the same time.

"Language!" Chief said.

"Gramps! That was that wacko blondie with a legit car, I was talking about!" Pinkie says.

"Chief Makarov! You can't partner him up with me!" I said.

"Nyeh!" Plue said, dammit that was so damn cute.

"We have no choice, you guys are the only ones left," Makarov said.

"And so we have to be partnered up?!" Pinkie stated.

"Yeah, seems pretty reasonable, just go and have some bonding until I give you some papers to go through," Chief said, and we where both pushed out of his office.

Wow, what a chief, I thought he was suppose to be mature?! I bet he's looking at nude pics right now!

"Nyan!" Plue squealed, and Pinkie stared at it hard.

"What the hell is that thing?" Pinkie says.

"Don't talk to it like that! And its not a thing, its a living species, and its a Pop Tart, and this little guys name is Plue!" I said.

"What a weird name, and I never knew you where that serious with that Pop Tart," Pinkie said, and I just scoffed.

"I really loath you," I said coldly.

"Ouch, but we're suppose to be bonding right now," Pinkie says.

"Not today Satan, not today," I said, and walked away.

"That's not really nice to do with your partner," Pinkie says.

"Oi! Pinkie, I have stuff to do too!" I said back.

"I already told you its salmon! Not pink! And the name is Natsu!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, what ever, just get lost, unless you want to go to a boat," I said.

"Why the hell would you go to a boat for?" He asks.

"Because I want to find Sponge Bob," I said sarcastically, then he tilted his head for me to answer correctly ", I'm looking for signs for companies that conclude harmful chemicals, and is pouring it in the ocean!"

"Why?"

"Because then we can confiscate them, and the world wouldn't have that much problem that it already has now!" I said back.

"Still weird," Pinkie said.

"Fuck off," I said

"Nya!" Plue said.

"What a foul mouth for a young lady like you," Pinkie says.

"I'm twenty-eight you idiot!" I said.

"Never mind your too old," He teased.

"Shut up! Its not like you're any younger than me!" I shot back.

"Touche," He said "I'm also twenty-eight, birthday August 1."

"No way, me too," I said " What time?"

"9:15 am," He replies.

"9:30 am," I said, then let out a giggle ", Your still older than me."

"Oh shut up, just by 15 minutes!" Pinkie shot back.

"Well then, are you coming with me? Unless you have motion sickness?" I mocked back.

"Of course not!" He says confidentially.

"Okay then..."

* * *

Location: Magnolia Sea, Time: 11:26 am.

_Barf!_

"Urgh!" Pinkie says, and I started laughing.

"And you said that you don't have motion sickness?" I said through my fits of chuckles.

"Shut u-" Before he could finish saying shut up, he barfed out to sea.

"You know its hilarious how I'm learning so many things about you," I said, and went through my bag to look for something.

"Poppy!" Plue squealed.

"Poppy? As in the California Poppy?" I ask Plue.

"Poppy!" Plue said again, and I gave the Pop Tart a hard look.

"Is that a girl or a boy?" Natsu asks looking more pale as ever.

"Actually I have no idea," I said.

"I am Pop Tart!" Plue said, holy shit that was adorable.

"That's cre-" And again he barfed.

"No its not, he's acting like Groot!" I said ", my Plue is growing up so fast!"

"You're weir-" _Barf!_

"Here," I said, and took out a patch, and put it on Pinkie's biceps.

"What the hell is that?" He asks, as his face starts getting color again.

"Motion sickness patch dumb ass," I replied.

"Wow, thanks I feel revved up!" Pinkie says suddenly bolting out of the deck.

"You're welcome," I said back, and sat down on one of the empty spaces in the boat.

"So how are we gonna know when the chemicals get poured into the ocean?" Pinkie asks.

"We wait," I said.

"How long?" Pinkie asks.

"Until they come," I replied, boy is he impatient.

"When do they come?" Pinkie asks again, and a vain popped from my forehead.

"Jesus! Pinkie! Be patient!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay..." Pinkie says, and he muttered "bitch."

"I heard that!" I said.

"Well good," He mocked back.

"Ugh! This is why we're not good to be partners! We can't stand each other, and we're total opposites!" I said.

"That's why we have bonding time until tomorrow," He says ", how about we play 20 questions and answers, I'll start first,number one, favorite food?"

"I think you can already tell, but anyways pop tarts," I reply.

"Of course, number two, favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Number three, high school?"

"Fiore High."

"Okay... Number four, greatest achievement?"

"Becoming a scientist."

"Number five, favorite city?"

"Magnolia."

"Number six, favorite app?"

"Weather."

"Number seven, non filter or filter?"

"Both."

"Number eight, favorite animal?"

"Dogs."

"Number nine, favorite flow-" I cut Pinkie off, by ducking because an incoming boat was about to come, we were at a safe distance, I took out my video camera and hit the record button. And there it was, chemicals were being poured out to sea. All the marine life beneath is all just gonna be dead.

It took a couple of minutes until the boat left, and we got up, and I pressed a button to watch the video. What the hell? It was just a bunch of people peeing!

"What the hell is that?" Pinkie looks over ", they're taking a piss."

"No shit Sherlock, fuck! This is messed up!" I said and deleted the video, great all I get is a dick peeing out to sea, and Pinkie just laughs his ass off.

"Okay.. Okay, lets get back to my questions," He said between breaths.

"Fine, as long as we don't talk about what just happen, and you will never speak of this!" I said.

"Sure..." He said his voice was not being serious at all, this pink headed dude gets on my nerves "Okay were was I again? Oh that's right, number nine, favorite flowers?"

"Roses," I said back, this is gonna be a long day.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay guys that was all! I know, I know, pretty short, but that was all I can put in this chapter!**_

_**As always if liked or loved, then please give me a review, or add this story in favorites, or follow this story! And you guys are always welcome to give me your ideas and opinions!- (* *) Moi!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry if I put too many bad words, but I don't know, they're 28, not like they're twelve and saying words like that. Unless you really hate people saying bad words, then sorry. But hopefully this will be ain't a bad chappy.**_

* * *

"Dude we've been out here since this morning, and all we got was a dude taking a piss, and some spear fishermen," Pinkie complained.

"Fine, but tomorrow after work you'll see!" I said and ordered the driver to sail them back to shore.

"Finally, I'm starving!" Pinkie says, and rubbed his belly.

"Oi, that looks gross Pinkie!" I said.

"You're just jealous that I'm fabulous," Natsu said back. Wait _Natsu_?

I think there's something wrong with me, is it seasick, naw, am I breathing correctly, check. Then why the hell did I just thought of saying his real name except for his nickname?

I probably have been with him for too long now.

"Blondie! Blondie!" Natsu has been shaking me for the past minute now, and I haven't even noticed.

"Sorry, lost in thoughts," I reply back.

"I bet you were thinking about me?" Natsu smirked nudging me on my gut.

"In your dreams lover boy, I thought you were twenty-eight, but you just sound like a eighteen year old jock, who you would usually read in Wattpad," I said giggling.

"Oh well I was a jock," Natsu confessed.

"Oh great, and I was one of those people who only cared about grades," I said sarcastically.

"Pop Tart!" Plue squeals.

"You were?" Natsu asks.

"No! Well yeah, but I was actually in cheerleading , but I wasn't worse than those snobs!" I reply back.

"Luce, its okay, I think I did worse in my high school year," He says back.

"Yay, more stories," I said again in a sarcastic tone.

"I almost got into jail," Natsu confessed and my eyes grew large, what?!

"Seriously?" I asked and took a gulp.

"I was sophomore, I was finally in the football team, and some of my senpai's in the team were 'Dude you should totally go to Janice's party, it'll be so legit!' And so I was like why not, and it turned out that people were upstairs doing marijuana, and they thought I was doing it. I got called up to court for drinking underage," He sighed before he could continue on ", my dad said I could still go to parties, but no drinking until eighteen, which I thought was kinda stupid because I'll be arrested anyways."

"Wow, I feel sort of the same," I said, remembering some memories in college.

"So story time for you missy," He says with a grin.

"Okay I guess, well in high school you would say I was the innocent cheerleader, and I don't deny it at all, but it all changed in college, some frat boys were like pushing me into a house, and people were sniffing coke, in some other rooms, I saw dildos everywhere, and I thought to myself I should not be in there. But then I saw my ex best friend kissing my ex who I still liked that time so I pretty much got tensed up and mad," I said, and then continued on.

"I saw a cooler, and I saw a beer bottle, I couldn't care less on what type of beer it was, I jugged it, and everyone was cheering on to me, I almost had to get my stomach pumped because of too much alcohol being consumed in my stomach, but luckily I didn't had too, I woke up the next day with some dude, naked, and I really didn't care if I slept with the dude, because I hated how my best friend did to me," I said, and he was silent for a seconds until he finally responded.

"So what happen next?" Pinkie asks wanting more.

"My mind changed on a few things, just then I realised that people were stepping on to me, and so I had to make my inner side of me express, after the party I say bad words more, declined more offers, and party every weekend or so, but that was the past, and now I just want to laugh at my young adult self," I said.

"So blondie was careless little girl, until she probably drank ten bottles of Bud Light, and almost had to get her stomach pumped, but didn't and slept with a guy, and turned out who she is now?" He summarized.

"Correct," I said, and the boat pulled up to shore, without us even noticing it.

"Finally, its dinner!" He says, and I laughed, this bonding thing is getting good, hopefully it'll last a little longer.

How come I'm thinking of this when he's the guy who stole my precious Pop Tarts?

"Nyan!" Plue squealed, and I gave it a Skittle.

"So where are we going for dinner?" He asks.

"How does some real Texan BBQ sound?" I ask him.

"Seriously, how about the Outback?" Natsu says.

"Pft, then what? California burgers?" I ask him.

"Hawaiian barbeque?" He suggested as we went inside his car.

"How about just go to my place?" I ask him.

"Lucy, I never knew you were this-" Before he could continue I cut him off.

"Not like that! Just dinner!" I said having some tinted pink on my cheeks.

"Oh..." He says, and started the engine.

"Facility first, my car is there," I informed him.

"Nah, I'll just puck you up, and drop you off there," He says, and I nodded my head.

* * *

"What are you, a CEO?" He asks me as he stared in awe of my penthouse.

"No, my dad is," I replied.

"Still, do you live alone?" He asks.

"Yeah, I clean by myself, cook, basically everything around here," I told him, first we would argue, then this friendly feeling. God I've turned into some massive pussy right here.

"How many rooms?" He asks.

"Five," I replied.

"No one lives here, just you?" He asks.

"Yup, most pf the other rooms are filled up anyways, three of the rooms are mine, the other two are just empty," I said back.

"Ever thought of having a room mate?" Pinkie asks me.

"No," I shook my head.

"Well you see... I need a new place... And... Can I rent here?" He asks me, and I never knew that this will be the starting of such an awkward living if I say yes.

"I am Pop Tart!"

"Uh..." I tried to think _yes or no? Yes or no? Yes or no?_

"Its okay, you don't have to say yes, we've been only knowing each other since like yesterday anyways, so I can find some-" I cut him off again.

"You can rent, I say yes, and I guess having a little but more company won't be bad, and plus I could use some extra cash," I said.

"How many baths though?" He asks me.

"In a pent house Pinkie, you have your own master sweet, and walk in closet," I said smirking at him,and he grinned.

_Later on..._

"Dinner?"

"Dinner."

"Pasta?"

"Pasta?"

"Steak?"

"Steak."

"Is it ready?" He asks.

"Just five more minutes Pinkie! Set the plates on the table! Its on the China cabinet," I told him, and did some minuet touchings.

"Kay," Pinkie says back, and in years after college, I never felt happy, is it because I finally talked to someone in months like a friend? Well I called some of my girls back at home, but as in person.

"Done!" I said, and placed a pasta bowl, and two medium rare steaks, and some mash potatoes.

"Looks good," He says, and quickly took one of the steaks, and the bowl of pasta, before dumping mash potatoes all over his plate.

"You look like a kid in Thanksgiving," I teased, and sophisticatedly put pasta, steak, and mash potatoes in my plate, because I actually have table manners.

"Can't help it, all I ate in that damn boat was sunflower seeds, and some hot cheetos!" He said "And your cooking is pretty good."

"Thanks," I replied back and ate my food.

* * *

_**A/N: So I tried to make them act friendly with each other more, and hopefully this was a good chapter!**_

_**Love and Peace!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oh yeah! Chapter three!**_

* * *

I am now seriously regretting letting Pinkie stay at my flat. My room, which is right across his, can hear his loud snores in his sleep, he just lived here for about a week, and oh boy. He clearly made his this place too 'comfortable.' I've had to put ear muffs in my sleep, but it just muffles the snores! I grone, and popped out of my bed.

I am done with the snores, and ready to set down some rules with this pink head. I stormed out of my room, leaving a loud bang, but he's still snoring. I slammed open his bedroom door, and he shot up his bed.

"The hell?" Natsu asks scratching the back of his head.

"The hell about your snores dumbass!" I yell.

"What?" Pinkie asks again.

"I haven't gotten a good night sleep in like days now, you snore too loud, I'm setting down some rules!" I roar.

"In two in the morning?" Natsu asks grumpily.

"Well I would this morning, but I snapped too early, or maybe sooner! I said back.

"Okay, okay, you're gonna wake up the neighbors, what the rules?" He yawns.

"When I go to sleep, I don't want to hear any snores, just do anything to keep the night peaceful, second, clean after yourself, I don't want to come home and my flat is a mess, third, I want you to give me my privacy I need! Last time you just barged in when I'm changing! Fourth, don't bring anyone up my flat unless you ask me too, and I say yes, and not but not least follow these rules, if not, I'll snap you like plate tectonics scattered around Earth, kapeesh?" I say.

"Yeah, yeah, can I go to sleep now?" Natsu asks.

"Yes, with no snoring, or I'll come to your room, and plug your nose with ear plugs," I warned.

"God blondie, good night!" He muttered and flopped back into bed.

"Good morning to be exact Pinkie," I said back, and closed his door, and took a deep breath, until I heard another snore "Natsu!"

I stormed back inside his room, and literally jumped on his head, and landed on the most uncomfortable position. A pillow in my hand, and his devilish smirk. I was on top of him, and its not funny.

" I like this pose, eh?" Pinkie says and I scoffed, and hit him in the face with the pillow.

"Pervert," I said.

"You called me Natsu earlier," Pinkie says.

"No," I denied.

"Call me Natsu again," Pinkie says.

"No," I replied back, and then he got up and laid me back on his bed, him on top of me.

"Say it," he says hoarsely.

"Possessive aren't we Pinkie? But no," I said ", Now get off."

"Not until you say my name," Pinkie says not budging, I tried to get him off but he was like a steel wall.

"Ugh!" I said in frustration.

"You know its just name, just like ours L-U-C-Y," He said grinning, and I scowled.

"Fine..." I sighed "... N-Natsu... There!"

"Nope louder," He said.

"Pinkie," I warned him, but I know he's not scared I huffed in annoyance ", Natsu, get off me."

"Okay," He says smiling warmly, and the I got up to a sitting position until I felt something warm in my cheeks ", sleep tight."

He kissed me on my cheek, and now I wanna punch him, but for a reason I felt like a stone, so I just awkwardly stood up, and muttered "Yeah, you too," and bolted to my room.

Blushing intensely, I put my covers up my face, and tried not to think on what just happened, but the image would always come back to my mind.

Now these are some stuff I clearly regret, A) I should have been a CEO, so I wouldn't be with that dimwit Pinkie B) I should have never agreed to live with him C) I should have just yelled, and never came in his room, and I wouldn't have been in that awkward position.

I sighed and went to sleep. Stupid Pinkie...

* * *

I woke up, and it was quiet, I sighed once more, and drinked a cup of water that was on a nearby table in my room. The body removes a lot of water vapor from our body, and so in the morning you have to drink water so you can go and flush out other toxins. Which means, you gotta go pee.

I went to my bathroom, and looked at the time in my phone before turning on the water. 5:45 am. Early, but work starts earl too. I took a hot shower, and went to my closet. I saw Plue munching on some skittles I left on my night stand, I smirked at the sight, and looked for my usual work clothes. Your typical black pencil skirt, white dress shirt, but instead of a blazer, I have my white lab coat.. I blow dried my hair, which took about ten to fifteen minutes.

I put on my black heels, took my black purse, and Plue, and went out of my room. I looked straight at Natsu's room, and noticed that it was slightly open. I walked over and peeked through to see if he was still sleeping. I looked, and saw a messy bed, but no Natsu, I shrugged and turn around.

Then we were only inches apart from each other.

"I never knew you liked me that much," He grinned as are nose touch, and I blush.

"Shut up, and NO, I don't," I breath.

"Sure," he says and moved away, and I sighed from relief.

"Nyeah!"

"Where were you?" I manage to ask.

"Out on my morning run," he replies coolly, as he jugged down a bottle of water.

"In five in morning?" I ask him.

"Hey, I have work too," Pinkie says.

"And hey you still haven't let me use my car in ages, and so bye," I said.

"But I like company," Natsu pouted.

"Stop pouting you look gay, we have some cases to look at, Makarov wants them done as soon as possible, so get your lazy ass to start dressing up for work," I say and pushed him inside his room, and closing the door.

"Aw- common Luce, I know you wanna watch," he said his voice muffled, and I blush.

"Shut up, and just get dress, and Luce!?" I say, and he opened the door so only his head can pop out.

"Yup, thats your new nickname, Luce," Natsu said with a toothy grin.

* * *

_**A/N: So sorry for not updating earlier, I just finished this, and I'm quiet proud of it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_TT_TT I love you guys, just wanted to point that out, and yes chapter 5, and last chapter had some NaLu in it because I just really wanted to put some in there, and yeah, hopefully this would be a good chapter._**

* * *

"Race you there!" Natsu yelled as we got off the elevator.

"I'm wearing heels! That's unfair!" I yelled, and Natsu chuckled.

"That's the whole point!" Natsu yelled, and I sighed, and I ran for my car which was parked right next to Natsu's Porsche.

"My car is still better than yours," I smirked.

"Sure..." Natsu said and we both quickly got into our cars, and started the engine. We zoomed out of the parking lot, and raced for it.

_Later~~~_

"I totally won that!" I yelled.

"Nope! I did!" Pinkie said back

"Nope! I'm pretty sure I was 2.25 millimeters closer!" I said back.

"Even then, we're even," Natsu says.

"Ha! I don't get even!" I said back sticking out my tongue.

"Very mature," Natsu said back.

"Says the one who gave off the idea in the first place dipshit,"I said back, and he did more chuckling, just by observing him, he's childish, likes to chuckle a lot, and looks like some model. Okay erase that, wait- oh my god! Okay yeah he's pretty good looking, he has these masculine features, has a nice body, and just overall hot, but-Ugh!

"Luce?" Pinkie says entreatingly, and snapping his fingers at the same time.

"Sorry lost in thoughts," I blush.

"Thinking about me huh?" Natsu says slyly.

"You wish," I decline, okay yes I was thinking about him, but still!

"Sure you weren't," Pinkie smirked.

"You're so arrogant," I said back.

"And I'm pretty proud of it too," Pinkie says back as we opened the the two doors.

"See, you are arrogant," I repeat.

"And I said I was proud of it," Natsu said again, and we just both start laughing, and then Makarov was literally right in front of us.

"I'm glad that you guys are bonding, but its now work time," Makarov said and handed us a manila folder, and I took it, and opened the file.

"Gross," I mumbled.

"And I thought you were a forensic scientist..." Pinkie muttered and I glared at him.

"That doesn't mean I can't say the words gross, okay?" I said back.

"Yeah, sure Sherlock," Pinkie said back.

"Pinkie," I said in a stern voice.

"Didn't I told you already not to call me that?" Pinkie asks.

"And you did it forcefully," I replied back arching my brow.

"Okay just get to work, and stop arguing like an old married couple," Makarov said, and he slap my ass, and walked away.

"And that just happened," I said rubbing my gluteus maximus.

"Yeah, its officially confirmed, Gramps is a perv, and I'm pretty sure he keeps nude magazine in his desk.

"Agreed," I said taking his side, and we went to his office to look at the files.

"So... we got that the mother was murdered while still pregnant, and the murderer has no prints at all, other than this mark..." Natsu mumbled as he viewed the a wing mark on the arm of the pregnant woman.

"Interesting, I've seen this mark often now, this person is doing this for a reason, I can tell," I replied back as I inspected the picture with a magnifying glass.

"Yeah I've seen this wing mark a lot now," Pinkie agrees.

"I have weird image in my head that this person liked flying unicorns or Pegasus, please tell me I'm not the only one," I said, not kidding, I mean the wing is just so... Childish to me for some reason, even if its like an angel wing, I still think of a flying unicorn, and a Pegasus.

"And you said I was childish, be more serious Luce," Natsu says.

"Yeah, I know..." I muttered "... wait is it like a tattoo maybe, on someone?"

"Okay, first lets check the scene, and check all the tattoo stores in town," Natsu suggested.

"Yeah," I said and I picked up the files, and took my bag, and we left his office.

* * *

Ugh, I hate coming to crime scenes, especially when the news is still fresh. I just parked in an area surrounded by people, I could see news reporters, and police cars everywhere. Yeah I'm a forensic scientist, and I'm suppose to stay at the lab, and wait for more information, and marking left by the criminal. But I suggested to Makarov that its best to see it I regret it.

Well actually not all forensic scientist always stay at the lab, its not true, come on, Flash anyone?

We walked up to front yard of the house and got stopped by some police Natsu showed his badge, and they nodded and let him in, and they stop me, and I showed them mine,and they let me in.

I walked over to the master bedroom, and you can just really smell the rotting blood, and death. Not my comfortable state, but its my job.

"Luce go ahead," Natsu says, and I walked over to the murdered body, and I put on latex gloves, put on my glasses, and inspected the body.

"The file says she was shot three times in the abdomen, and cut in the throat," I memorized from the papers in the manila folder.

"Yup," Natsu says double checking the files, and I inspected some more, I found a little mark on her inner thigh, okay nothing perverted is going to happen right now pretty sure, yeah... My eyes widened.

"She was raped," I breathed.

"What?" Natsu asks.

"She was raped, probably that's why she was killed, you can't have sex during pregnancy, everyone knows that, but this is just... Okay..." I said, and a couple of people wrote down what I said and so did Natsu.

"What else do you see?" Natsu asks.

"Wait..." I muttered, and I looked for more okay wondering why none of them noticed? This just happened last night, and its fucking early in the morning so... Yeah.

"Any left lint? Hair?"Natsu asks, and I glared at him, I looked over the other side, and saw a piece of hair, but it was just the pregnant ladies hair, well shit, this person is smart.

"Is there a vacuum here?" I ask.

"Why would you need a vacuum?" Natsu asks.

"The criminal just raped a person, it should at least have some hair in the bed when you know..." I didn't want to continue, since I'm already grossed out by the smell, the view, and what I was talking about.

"And...?" Natsu asks again.

"No hair strand, probably vacuumed," I said back.

"Right," Natsu said and I removed the gloves and placed it to one of the trash bins which I also saw a condom, covered by pieces of paper, and other trash smart move, but I have a good eye.

"This may be smart, but look at this..." I say as Natsu came back with the vacuum cleaner, and he checked it out too.

"Used condom?" Pinkie said, and a couple of people went over to the trash bin.

"Wow... This person wasn't wise in choice," said a petite bluenette, also in a white lab coat. I smirked.

"Yeah," I breathed placing a new glove in my hands, and took it out, and Natsu gave me a bag, and I placed it inside.

"Hi I'm Levy McGarden, forensic scientist in Fiore Police Department," the petite said.

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, Magonlia Police Department, but I'm pretty sure I've seen you around Laboratory of Resources," I said, and Natsu scoffed.

"So are we going to the tattoo shop yet?" Natsu asks, and Levy gave me a questioning look.

"The wing mark," I said, and she nods, and me and Natsu got out of the house and we quickly went to out cars, and drove to the nearest tattoo shop.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah I know, I just finished like just now, and so yeah, please don't blame, yeah I know I'm late. But please cut me some slack!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_So yeah, I'm back on updating every week now, finally exams are almost over. Just a couple more, and I'm done! Yay! *Unedited*_**

* * *

"Freed?" I say, and there a green haired male turned around, and saw me and his eyes widen.

"Lucy! Oh my god!" He squealed.

"Is he gay?" Natsu whisper asks in my ear, but I just brush him off.

"How's business lately? Busy?" I ask being friendly after all of these years of finally meeting one of my old pals.

"Great, I've had really detailed designs lately that are just being stressful, but overall it has just been really great," Freed replies back with a friendly smile, and then glance to Natsu ", Is that your boyfriend?"

My face flushed ", What no?! He's my partner!" I quickly reply back but then he made a dirty smirk ", I mean partners in investigating something we have right now, that's why we came here."

"Sure~" Freed said nudging me in the arm.

"Pop Tart!" Plue squeals, and Freed looked at my beautiful creature.

"I remember when we were in highschool, and you always had a dream about creating a living pop tart, never thought you could do it, but good job!" Freed congratulated, and gave me a hug, making me chuckle.

"Okay back to business, ever seen this tattoo before?" I say showing him a picture of a wing mark, and he looked at it observantly.

"Sorry to break it to ya, but no, but I have a pretty good idea where they make those type of design tattooes though," Freed says, and me and Pinkie nod.

"I am Pop Tart!"

"Is he trying to be Groot?" Freed asks baffled.

"Isn't it cute?" I say.

"OMG, it is so cute!" Freed agreed to me, and we were talking nonstop about it, until Pinkie had to break it.

"Okay back to business," Natsu says parting us apart.

"Right, you know Bickslow?" Freed asks, and I nod my head.

"He gets his tattooed in Devils Little Angels, and I'm pretty sure most of the biker gangs go there, it's like Sons of Anarchy, but yeah you get the idea," Freed replies back.

"The one next to Roma Blvd, with like the liquor store next to it?" I ask wondering.

"Yeah!" Freed says, me and Natsu make are good bye's and back to our cars.

"Just follow me okay? Unless you know where Devils Little Angels are," I say wondering what he'll respond back.

"Yeah, I know the way," Pinkie nods, and we head down there. But he says it like I'm a mom being annoying, something's up.

* * *

"Are you jealous?" I finally asks as we got out of our cars, and he looks at me.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, because I will never get jealous over that gay dude!"

"If you're not jealous why are you yelling?"

"Because you're yelling too!"

"Okay, you know what lets just get on with this, and talk about this later. Right now first priority is the assignment," I manage to say without yelling.

"Fine," He says before slamming his car door.

"Stop being such a bitch right now," I say as we open the tattoo shop.

"You first," he gestured, and we glare at each other for a moment before we saw one of the customers looking at us, Natsu was the first to stop by a cough. And soon one of the tattoo artist came up to them.

"What can I help you with?" he asks in a such a groggy voice.

"We're wondering if you ever seen this tattoo here before?" I ask showing a picture of it, and the the artists nods.

"Yeah, we get them every once a month or so," the artist replies chewing gum.

"Do you know who started this all, please do tell us how he looks like?" this time Natsu asks.

"Yeah, he has black hair, and you know, the usual looking type of dude who comes here to get a tattoo, except for the first timers," the artist replied back.

"Well thank you very much," I say and we left the place.

"Well that wasn't enough info, what a huge waste," Natsu sighs as he ran through his hair.

"Well no choice either way we have to do get enough information and hard evidence in a short period of time," I say opening my car door.

"So where off too next?" Natsu asks.

" Back into the insight, we still haven't checked out the hair in the vacuum yet," I reply back, as I went inside my car, and close the door shut, and I saw Pinkie doing the same.

* * *

"What'd you find?" Natsu asks as we inspect the pieces that was vacuumed in the laboratory.

"Nothing yet, just a lot of dust, lint, some small food paper, you the usual, and a couple of hair strands but not close to a males hair glans," I reply back.

"Wow, this is probably one of the most cleverest things I never thought people can assumpt with," I heard him chuckle.

"Just keep quiet, patient is one of things you need to have for this assignment, he's not just going to turn himself in you know that right?"

"Yeah I know, but I like the action!"

"What you said gave me serious dirty thought," I mumbled to myself, but he heard me loud and clear.

"I never thought you where the dirty type Heartfilia?" He asks jokingly with a teasing smile.

"Shut up!" I say and nudge him with my elbow.

"I'm kidding, but anyways what are we going to have for dinner?" He asks.

"I won't be going home until twelve o'clock," I inform as I put a piece of hair into a microscope.

"Why?"

"I have a lot to do, but I knew this was going to happen, but there's dinner in a box in the freezer you can microwave that, and I'm leaving you with Plue," I told him as I turn around, and found him frowning.

"In my house, no one is ever home, no one ever ate with me, I sat alone eating with myself, I don't want that to happen again to me, can you please just this once Luce?" He asks with pleading eyes.

For a moment I felt pity for him, and suddenly gave in.

"Fine," I say in surrender ", just wait for a while, let me finish this up, and we'll be ready."

"Yes! Point one for me!" He said in victory.

"So this is a game now?" I ask arching my eyebrow.

"Yup, its how many times you can give in," Natsu explains.

"Thats ludicrous," I tell him.

"No its not, and what does that word mean?" He asks me, and I sigh.

"Its a synonym of ridiculous," I tell him as I get everything tidied, and I get my purse.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Because its fun to make you seem so simple minded," I chuckle.

"Jesus christ," he says in frustration which makes me want to troll him more.

" You that means Jesus the messiah, because in Greek language christos means messiah," I say, and he ruffles his hair in frustration which makes him look sexy- Oh my god what am I thinking. I stare at his frustrated face, and smiled. I look closely at his facial features. Did I ever tell you that he's well built, and hot- Again! OMG something is wrong with me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Natsu.

"Are you thinking how well-built and hot I am?" He guessed with a flirty smirk.

"What- You wish!" I deny, as we get out of the building.

"Sure you weren't," He says teasingly.

"Shut up!" I say as I rush back to my car.

"Luce, I was kidding," he says in an apologising tone as he caught up to me, but I didn't listen, just got in my car, and started the engine and drove.

* * *

_**A/N: So yeah, lol more teasing moments, but anyways yeah! Hopefully this was a good chappy I was in a legit tight schedule.**_

_**If liked, please review, add in favs, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! Love and Peace!- MOI!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yasss Bitches! I am back! I'm sick, and heartbroken, but fuck all of it! I have anime, manga, and books! Fuck yeah... T_T. Anyways hopefully this will be a good chappy.**_

_**~X~**_

_**Unedited**_

Chapter 7:

"Luce, you can't be serious right? Are you really mad still?" Pinkie says as we enter my flat, and I scoff.

"Maybe I am," I say back.

"You know I was just teasing, please~" he tells me, and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever..." I mumble, then suddenly he picked me up, I start squealing, and he dropped me on my couch.

"Okay, I'm sorry but I have to do this.." he says and my eyes jolted, he started tickling me.

I couldn't help it, I gave in, and tears start rolling down my eyes.

"Okay- OKAY!" I say in surrendered, and he stopped, and had a smug look on his face.

"There's that smile," he says referring to the smile I had on.

I felt his warm hands, wipe away the tears that were strolling down my cheeks.

I immediately blush, and he soon got the signal, and quickly removed his hands from my face.

What the hell?! We're acting like we're in highschool!

"I-I t-think I should get c-cooking now," I stutter back, damn my lack of experience with men!

All I can say is, is that I am a twenty-eight year old virgin, who never had sex, and never thought of needing to be married because I made a promise to myself to stay single for life.

Now, in conclusion, why am I having sexual hormones now?!

I mean yeah I had crushes when I was in my teenage and early twenties, but now?!

I mean I haven't had these hormones since reading Fifty Shades of Grey!

I mean, Ugh!

I'm a schoolgirl in disguised I swear I wish I could act mature or professional at all times, but dammit!

Ugh!

I wanna die in a hole now...

"Luce are you okay? You're kinda killing the onion..." He said and I didn't notice how I rapidly chopping the onions.

I quickly stopped and sighed.

"Aye! What's wrong?" He asks me, and I look over to his direction, and we stared at each other locked in gaze.

"Nothing..." I weakly responded back breaking the long gaze.

"Okay.." He says quickly turning his head away, but somehow I could see a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Well that just proves that we are like teenagers.

Soon I prepared dinner, and we sat in the dining table room in silence.

Just us chewing, and the soft sound of our forks clashing with the plates.

Occasionally drinking water, but that's how dinner went.

I sighed as I put the plates in the sink and started washing the dishes.

I've never been in such an awkward sexual tension ever since college frat parties.

Dammit for only having a couple of boyfriends, and extreme lacking of men even though I go to parties before!

Yeah, I was probably who was the shy at the parties, until that time when I got a little too drunk.

But to be honest.

I hated her in so many ways.

Would _you _like it if your own _best friend _or should I say ex best friend; makes out with your ex, who you still having feelings with?

Exactly, you won't.

Coincidence? I think not.

Well at least she won't be bothering me any time soon 'cause she is in second place for clase A Bitches.

Stupid cheerleaders, and stupid Natsu.

After I finished up washing the dishes, I sighed as I poured myself some whiskey.

I start walking up to my bedroom, with a bottle of whiskey, and a glass whiskey cup in the other.

When I entered my room, I start changing.

I remove all my work clothes, and now I was just in my underwear.

I swear even if I'm not going to have sex, lets just say I still like to wear the nicest underwear out there.

Thank my house servant before I left to go to highschool.

Ms. Spetto was like my BFF, in a form of an old person, and she'll probably wondering how I haven't gotten a boyfriend yet or married right now.

She's like, 'How come you don't have any kids yet?'

I don't Know? Maybe because I focused on my school and acted like a bitch to others?

I get an oversized shirt from my drawer, and jumped on my bed and took a gulp of the whiskey.

I groaned as I recap everything today, Plue was sleeping soundly on this bed I made him, and I just started thinking again and again.

I groaned again, but this came out as an attractive one.

Fuck!

I swear I do things without knowing what I'm doing at all.

I took a swig of my whiskey once again, before lying down on my bed staring up in the ceiling, wondering how I am twenty-eight, and still acts immature, not married, or in a relationship. I mean I even created a talking Pop Tart just for my own amusement, shit I'm acting like my step brother.

Yes ladies and gentlemen, I have a stepbrother, who can't stop flirting with me.

Believe or not, his mother died two years after marriage with my father, but my Dad kept him. Why? Because he always wanted a son, and they're all fatherly son shit all over the place.

I looked at the files that laid on my desk staring back at me. I scratch my head in frustration, and walked over to it, and started reading the new files.

Apparently the pregnant woman was two months close until the due date for the labor, and that son of bitch just had to rape her. Who the hell rapes a pregnant woman?

I bite my lip, and looked at more of the files indicating more prints on the woman's body.

I scratch my head in frustration, until someone knocks on my door.

"Come in!" yelled, and comes in Pinkie.

"Hey," he says in a low voice, I only nod back.

"What do you need?" I ask him.

"Well I wanted to see how you were coping from earlier, didn't know you'll be drinking, and reading at the same time," he jokes showing his perfect straight row of teeth.

"Well now you know," I say rolling my eyes.

"Well someone is in a bitchy mood, what's got your panties all bunched up," Pinkie asks.

"Nothing," lie, that was a complete lie.

"Tell me," Natsu says leaning closer.

"No," I say my eyes narrowing down on him.

"Well I'm going to keep provoking you so tell me now," he says as he place his hands on my thighs making a shiver go down my spine.

"N-no," I muster out.

"Is it about me?"

"No," I reply too quickly, and I saw a playful smirk plastered across his face.

"It is about me isn't it?" he says smirking.

"So what about it?!" I say my anger rising.

"Never said nothing is wrong about it, but tell how I'm getting you all moody," he says, and gets closer that I'm looking up at him.

"Because you frustrate me every single way, and I hate it how you make my heart race every single time you smile at me or even make a joke in a teasing way, I hate it how when you touch me something ignites, I hate it," I say and now we were both at utter shock.

What the hell did I just say!?

I quickly go up, pushing him away as I quickly get a pair of jeans and shoes, and was ready to get out of my flat when Natsu took me by the wrist and pinned me down on the wall.

"Not so fast Luce," He says as I felt his minty breath fanning over my flushed cheeks.

"What..?" I manage to breath, then I felt something warm came crashing down on my lips.

And in that moment, I knew that it wasn't right, but it did.

Not knowing what to do next after that shock, I go with my instincts and kissed him back.

**-X-**

**_A/N: Short chapter... *Sigh* The story went from 0 to 100 real quick, and I didn't like the outcome of the chapter, personally I would likely to burn but still liked it enough to make as the seventh chapter so yeah..._**

**_If liked please review, add in favs, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! Love &amp; Peace! -Moi!_**


End file.
